opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/The End reigns surpeme
Owari: I'm honestly suprised you can still stand, Socrates. After what you did to Cello, I'd imagine that even you would have strained your body far beyond it's limits. Socrates: Oh, it seems that you still don't know enough about the Pantheon, then. As the men get closer, flames open up all over the place. In another play of destiny, the fight that is going donw is between five men who wield the Pantheon. From Telos and Owari, a black and purple flame... Body and Brain. From George, a Gold flame, and something else, more like a "transparent" flame. Brain and something else. From Socrates, a Blue and Green one, to signify Power and Speed. From Atazard, a Green and Lime Green... Speed and Winds. Instantly, they all dash. Telos appears infront of George and Owari, intercepting their swords with his own, while Owari goes to play with his old friend for the first time in years. Owari no Hiken: Teleburst. Ookazegiri Atazard gathers all of the winds that were generated a few moments ago, and swings his sword at Owari with their power. Owari uses his own telekinesis to create an explosive burst around his swords, which counters what Atazard was wielding... The three swords clash, and as winds and force are released, huge shocwaves crack the ground instantly. On the other hand, Telos is moving around, blocking all the attacks from both Socrates and his Father masterfully. Nitoryu Ougi: Nagare Giri Pantheon: Οργή του Διός. (Zeus' Rage) Nitoryu Ougi: Toki no Michi. George and Socrates charge in with some of their best swordskills, but Magnus has read it all already. He uses his illusions to create multiple afterimages of himself, some of which are also created by his sheer speed. The mix up between illusions and after images proves even harder to read, and before any damage could be dealt by the Uncle and Nephew, they both receive two slashes on their legs. Atazard suddenly lands between them, and Owari follows, reuniting with Telos. Owari: As you saw, we haven't killed anyone yet. Telos: You three, however, are different than the crews... You are stronger. Owari: Please don't make us go any... Before he could finish, all three stand up, and relase their pantheon with such power, Telos and Owari get blown back a bit. It all happens in an instant... George appears between the two men, and they find that they can't move... He must have managed to lock them with his fruit. Before they could react, they feel weird... As the Gold pantheon spreads, something changes... The second attribute of the flame finally shows itself. Nitoryu Ougi: Time's Will. Telos and Owari finally realize something. The reason their father became God of Time was because his own pantheon had control over it... A natural fit, it seems. Everything around them is hazy, and they are lost in time... Slowly, their surroundings get covered in Gold, but cracks appear all over it. Everything arroudn them breaks, and nothing can be seen... A few seconds pass. A deafening sound, and immense pain takes the best of the two. As reality comes, George appears behind the two, sheathing his swords. Two huge wound appear on both, almost splitting them in half. Owari uses all of his powers to drain from his own lifeforce and heal them both, and Telos simply manages to unlock them both and simlultaneously make his Dad unable to move. Every single island in the world is affected, as wind currents all around the world get all weird and start picking up. As the two were stuck for a few seconds in Time Break, and George attacked them, Atazard had been preparing... Atazard: I knew it all along. Ever since I saw you back then, Owari, I always feared that I would have to be the one to end you... in order to save everyone from you. Atazard clenches his fists, and takes one step. With that, it happens. Ahove them, all the winds from literally all around the globe gather in one place. One small island, the meeting point of the Earth's whole wind power, enchanced and speed up. A typhoon of epic proporsions is formed, one so big it would probably surround the Moon. Atazard: Don't even try that Mugen Pantheon. Telos and Owari, stunned by the magnitude of what happened, can only hope that they DO use it.. But they don't even have time to snap their fingers. As the nerve signal to do so is being transfered from their brain to their hand, Atazard's winds are quicker and stronger, and lift the two up, sending them flying with so much brute power they should be pulverized. Atazard: Now keep your energy for protecting yourselves... Even with all of your powers, it should prove to be a challenge difficult to tackle... To survive in the middle of the Heaven's Wrath. After a few minutes of trying to survive in the storm, Telos and Owari feel... nothing. Owari is directly above Telos, with their bodies parallel to the ground... That ground, possibly tens of kilemeters away from them... In speed still unmatched, Atazard, who was just above Owari and Telos, simply brings his leg Down. TenPun High. (Heavenly Wind High) It all happens in an instant. Atazard kicks Owari's body, who crashes on Telos and is sent flying back to the Earth... Riding on Atazard's kick... Every single bit of force, from every wind that blows in the world. Owari and Telos crash into the island, and another earthquake is released as the go through the soil with power... As they go down though, two lines appear from the hole they went in through... Two familliar white lines, that signal that Atazard failed to deliver a killing blow. Atazard lands on the ground, and simply falls unconcious, utterly defeated by the fact that those two combined could even stand up to that. Socrates clenches his sword and grinds his teeth... His Pantheon spreads all around the place, making everything light Green and Blue... Socrates: To stop you... I'm willing to risk it all. "They said in Sparta "Come back either with the shield, or on it...' "' "But it seems that I lost my shield in the last fight..." "All I can do now is hope my Name and Legacy will go on... My body surely won't." The Pantheon that had engulfed the whole island now spikes, and rockets high up in the sky... Telos and Owari don't even dare move, almost out of respect for what Socrates said... Αρχαίο Πάνθεον... The flames suddenly change colour, and instantly become black and white. Socrates: Above the Twelve Gods are their ancestors, the fathers of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades... Above all, One entinty. Before two first Devine Couple of Chronos and Anagi, just that... Chaos. Telos and Owari try to open up they have everything in their disposal, evne the Mugen Pantheon, but it would seem it's not working. Socrates: Even Infinite Godly beings would not match up to it... The One. The All. Everything and Nothing... Chaos itself. Χάος! (Chaos) Socrates' flames gather towards Telos and Owari, and but don't do damage to anything... Socrates is barely being kept alive, as even his Haki is fading... Socrates: The utlimate form of the Pantheon Flame, it traces the God's blessing back to the original blessing that was given to us... Space and Time, a place to exist... Socrates dashes at the two, who raise their guard... Futile effort, really. Socrates: And it takes it all away, reverting to nothing. To Chaos. As all of the flames finally reach Magnus and Owari, they instantly change nature... Around Magnus and Owari, everything changes, and nothing remains... Literally... Nothing. It takes all of their combined efforts not to be crushed by they nothingness, by the lack of pressure, by everything... By some miracle, they manage to do it, to defy Chaos with their powers... but it was too late. Socrates reaches up to them, and swings his sword... Two bodies drop on the floor, missing their heads. Socrates kneels, and drops on the ground, as all of his pantheon flames go out, never to be seen again... The ultimate price of the Ultimate Pantheon... To lose your touch with that gift. Socrates: At last, I did it... Owari: It's too bad that your fighting life would end here. Telos: We are trully sorry for it, but it was your choice in the end. Socrates feels true despair, and almost goes mad when he realizes that as his move started, Telos and Owari switched their bodies with those of others, and simply used the best of their illusions to trick him with the simplest way... Socrates lets out a scream, as he realizes how powerless he was, even though he would have won... Owari: You have attained the right to use one of the strongest powers this world has to offer... Few would even think of ways to survive it... Telos: But as you all refuse to understand... We not only think of them, we can excute them too. Owari and Telos laugh, as Socrates faints as well... They faced three monsters, all standing on the top of the world... But came out almost safe. They now stop laughing, and turn around... Chills run down their spine, and they have no time to pay their respects to the three men that stood up to them... Owari: The Princess, The Ahou and our newly awakened Pupil... Telos: Let us finish this... This planet can;t take much more of our wars. Marimo, Marcus and Mugen are standing tall, the last of the fighters that came to this World War. The Final Round of the World War. Category:Blog posts